


Like Home

by mresundance



Series: Fanvids [2]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Ancient History, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/M, Fanvids, History is Fun Kids, M/M, Notes Glorious Notes, POV Bisexual Character, POV First Person, Pop Music is Your Friend, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you reached the end of the world? Alexander the Great character study. Music by Snow Patrol.</p><p>
  <a href="http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/563766.html">Vid post here on dreamwidth.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to ladymajavader for betaing.
> 
> Another early vid.

  
  
  


<http://vimeo.com/1274384>

Password: **alltheseplaces**

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver Stone's _Alexanderander_ is, in my opinion, a great missed opportunity. Stone had a lot of awesome ideas which were never really realized. It's a shame because _Alexander_ is one of the most visually layered and stunning films I've ever seen. I think part of the reason the film fell so flat is that Stone tried to literally re-create the ancient Greek world, both visually and philosophically. If you don't understand certain nuances of ancient Greek culture, much of this film would be lost to you, alas.
> 
> Despite the film's shortcomings, I love the characters, especially Alexander. I love his lust for life, for adventure, for other places; his desire to push outwards to the edges of the world and beyond. I love his determination to live the life he wants to live. He is self-willed, something that is both his great strength and his weakness (he's too stubborn to admit that he's wrong). He's literally larger than life. That is by and large, the premise of this vid for me.
> 
> **The Eagle**
> 
> The eagle is kind of important, both in the film and the vid. It's suggested Zeus was Alexander's real father. Zeus, for those who don't know, was the sky god in Greek mythology and the king of the gods. He often took the guise of an eagle and would come to earth (usually, truth be told, to assault women and young men).
> 
> Hence, Stone uses the eagle as a symbol in the film. When Alexander does well, the eagle is there. When he doesn't well, the eagle is gone. It's suggested that Zeus was his father, or, at least, Alexander was seen over by a higher power that either showed favor or disfavor towards his actions.
> 
> **Roxana**
> 
> Why the heck is there so much Roxana in this vid? Heh. Simply put: she's perhaps the greatest political mistake he ever made.
> 
> His marriage to her was the beginning of the end for him. I don't know if Oliver Stone conveyed just how much the ancient Greeks despised those they considered "barbarians". Anyone who was not a Greek male whose father was not a Greek male was pretty much worthless in the eyes of many ancient Greeks. For the king of the Greek Empire to marry a barbarian woman from po-dunk nowhere Persia was insulting to many of his men on a number of levels. Alexander would've done better to take a Greek wife before he left Greece, or, marrying the Princess of Babylon. As it was, the marriage caused strife and distrust between Alexander and his men.
> 
> At the end of his life, when Roxana was pregnant with his heir, she did not have the political strength to safeguard her own life, or the life of her child.
> 
> I think Roxana never really understands Alexander and his culture, which is why she reacts so virulently to Alexander sleeping with other guys. A Greek woman probably would've understood better. To Roxana, Alexander's practices were as barbaric to her as her ways were barbaric to the ancient Greeks.


End file.
